Frequent Levels
For the levels on the "PLAY" screen, see Featured Levels. In the game Happy Wheels, users often make the same type of level over and over again. As you may have noticed, not all levels are as much fun to play as the Featured Levels. These levels include: *'Kill'. Most often marketed as "Kill Justin Bieber" or "Kill your Boss". Many people agree with this idea, but making levels on Happy Wheels about this is not such a good idea. *'Saw' Levels based on the movies. These levels have become recently uncommon due to Jim Bonacci statement asking users to stop making Saw themed levels, and the fact that the levels acually require some skill and thought. *'WWE takedown'. Levels where you eject and grab someone to throw onto a wrestling arena, a tableor some floors of glass. *'Sign your name here'. Levels where one user creates a large box for other people to sign and save as their own to then become someone else's. Often named "Sign where you land"! *'MOAR CARAKTER'. Levels pleading to Jim Bonacci to make a new character. Good versions of these levels actually have a drawing or even an interactive version of the character. Bad versions are usually a long blue block with some angry text saying why everyone is so lazy. Sometimes has sign your name 'petitions on them. *'NEW Glitch. Often fake, poorly made levels, but sometimes are authentic and really awesome. A known glitch is named the "Black Hole Glitch". It teleports you to the top left of the level/map. *'Instant Death'. Where you get killed as soon as the level starts. *'HEY JIM!' Levels telling the author of Happy Wheels what to add in the game. *'Glitch' levels. Hoax levels, which often say: Rate 5 stars, then restart, and replay and the whole level will have changed e.g. the whole level will be made of glass! *'Don't Move'. These levels often don't always work, considering the type of computer you have. These levels are basically a few wrecking balls that bump you all the way to the end, and they can be very generic. *'Art levels'. Showing off the user's art styles and drawings. Not very frequent. *'Heart donation'. Levels, which like the Instant Death '''ones, kill you at the very beginning and send your heart- which is what the 'camera' follows on your character- through a journey to the finish line. Even though these levels cannot be finished, they are still usually fun if they work. Much like Don't Move levels, some of these are very dull and generic. *'''Trial Levels. Made by players to test how some newly added objects work, often after a new update. Jim Bonacci also has many test levels. *'First levels'. Usually comprised of blue squares and triangles, some fans or boosts, possibly some sets of spikes, and a finish line. People should not save these as they are the most suckish levels in the game. They are often known as "Noob Levels". *'Basketball/ Soccer Levels'. There are three different types, and often involve Segway Guy as a forced character since he is easily stuck in place by little shapes. *'Dunk': Eject, Soar through the air, grab the ball, and dunk it!(Segway Guy is often forced) *'Skill Test': Throw the ball as far as you can into the designated sections. *'Chance Shot': With tiny shapes to help you stay in place, you grab the balls and shoot them into the some boxes, whom have names of items you will get if you land a ball in them. The Skill Test types of basketball levels also feature the small shapes to hold the character in place. *'Life of...' These levels are often found with high ratings. They involve a character's so called 'life' beginning when they were born to where they are now: riding a segway, or riding bikes with their children- or when they die. These levels can get annoying after a while. *'Mow the lawn'. These levels are designed solely for Lawnmower Man. They involve you sucking NPCs into your mower. *'Suicide': These maps are much like the Mow the Lawn maps, except through a complicated system of trails and boosts, you end up mowing through your character. More than one character can be applied to these maps. *'Ragdoll': Also known as rope swing. A level that often consists of ropes and conveyer belts which are your job to manouver. Most frequently made by the Ragdoll Enforcers. *'Try to win': Levels which usually contain lots of hazards which will most likely kill you. Often comes with a message like "First 3 people to finish recieve a HDTV!". *'Rocket': Levels that allows the player to ride a rocket. Common chararters are the iresponsible dad or moped couple.These levels are scored depending on details of the rocket. Most are controled by using left and right arrow keys *'Blade Throwing': Since the release of blades, these have become extremely common. They involve the player (Segway Guy is often used) throwing blades (machetes, axes, etc.) at food items or NPCs on platforms. *'Ban levels': Levels usually telling Jim to ban someone. These are uncommon. *'Traps': Levels showing traps people made. *'Race': Levels racing with other characters. *'Illusions': Levels that have illusions in them. *'Update!': Levels often made after an update. Will usually include the new items and character, and text saying "Thank you Jim!". Very good levels will often get crowded by these levels, and they will become unknown and will never be enjoyed by others. If you see a level that you think is poor in quality (probably one of these), please rate it down. Category:Community